Algún día seremos Tu y Yo
by paily2001
Summary: Paige una chica nerd, con dones para la música y el futbol y Emily un chica popular capitana del equipo de natación. Jamas pensaban que juntas serian el apoyo que cada una ocupaba. (Abran personajes de otras series como The 100 y Once Upon a time).
1. Chapter 1

Decidí hacer una historia en español debido a que no hay muchas historias de Paily en español y además es mi lengua natal. No me pertenece ningún personaje de Pretty Little Liars. Tambien voy a utilizar algunos personajes de otras series como The 100 y Once Upon a Time, que también no me pertenece.

Paige POV

Hola, mi nombre es Paige McCullers, tengo 18 años y voy a Roseewod High. En el colegio me conocen como McCullers la Nerd, debido a que uso lentes y pues no soy muy buena en la moda. Tengo un crush en la capitana del equipo de natación Emily Fields y pues ella ni siquiera sabe que existo así que mi vida no puede ser más perfecta.

Tengo 2 amigos, Lucas y Emma, han estado conmigo desde que de la escuela y ellos siempre me han apoyado. La verdad soy muy buena en futbol, pero no me gusta que la gente se dé cuenta y últimamente Lucas y Emma no me dejan en paz desde que se dieron cuenta de que hay pruebas para el equipo femenino de futbol. Pero no quiero, soy mejor siendo invisible que popular y también desconocida a todos en especial Emily.

Emily POV

Hey, soy Emily Fields tengo 18 años y pues soy la capitana del equipo de natación, lo cual me hace muy conocida y popular pero francamente estoy un poco cansada de serlo, quiero una novia que sea sincera y me quiera, que no solo me busque porque una noche conmigo o para ser popular, también para conocer mi pequeño amigo en mi entrepierna. Sí, soy intersexual tengo un pene y la verdad no me molesta.

Voy de camino a mi clase de Literatura y ahora estoy en el suelo, me acabo de dar cuenta de que choque con alguien, pero no sé quién es, solo vi sus ojos marrones y grandes e cautivadores, pero fue como 1 segundo, ella recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo.

Me levanté y empecé a recoger mis libros y vi que uno no era mío, decía en la primera página Paige Mccullers.

 _Mmm, Paige McCullers_ pensé.

Entonces esta es la primera parte y espero que es guste, los próximos capítulos serán más grandes y más detallados, así que díganme si lo sigo o paro. -R


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, creo que no fue tan mala idea empezar la historia jaja. Como mencione antes los capítulos será más largos a cómo vaya la historia.

Paige POV

Después de lo que sucedió con Emily, me dirigí lo más rápido a mi clase, creo que ella no vio quien era yo y honestamente estoy feliz debido a que si no ella solo me conocería como la chica que la empujo. Me senté y Emma estaba a la par mía y me pregunto si estaba bien, debido a que me veía más pálida de lo normal, pero le conté lo que sucedió después de la clase.

Emma y Lucas me acompañaron a mi casillero debido a que íbamos a mi casa a estudiar, empecé a buscar mi libro de Ciencias en mi bulto y en mi casillero y no lo encontraba hasta que me cayó el 4. Se me debió haber caído con Emily.

"Jamás!" Dije.

"Que pasa?" Me pregunto Lucas con una cara de preocupación

"Creo…creo que deje mi libro cuando me levante, después de caer con Emily"

"Bueno, si Emily es gentil, lo abra recogido y te lo dará" Dijo Emma y la vi un poco más tranquila "o solo esperara a que vayas a pedírselo" la volví a ver con una cara de miedo y nervios.

"Bueno, roguemos que eso no pase. Como creen que voy a ir a hablarle cuando siempre está rodeada por los populares" Les dije y ambos se quedaron callados.

"Entonces, vámonos ya"

"Si quieren váyanse ya, tengo que ir hablar un toque con el Señor Fitz sobre un quiz, después as alcanzo" Dijo Lucas antes de irse.

Emily POV

Estaba con la chicas hablando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos y también de como le devolvía el libro

"Em…Em…Jueputa Emily deja de pensar en los huevos del gallo!" Grito Hanna y la volvi.

"Perdón, Hanna, estoy un poco distraída"

"Un poco" Dijo Aria.

Después de disculparme ella siguieron hablando y no sabía si preguntarles si conocían a Paige, debido a que normalmente no hablamos de personas al azar, pero tenía que preguntarles.

"Hey, alguna conoce a una tal Paige McCullers?"

"Paige? ¡Creo que he escuchado de una…ah si ya se! Paige la Nerd McCullers" Dijo hanna.

La volví a ver un poco enojada debido a que no me gusto escuchar su apodo. Eventualmente las chicas de dieron cuenta de mi reacción.

"Porque lo preguntas Em" Pregunto Spencer para ver si bajaba un poco la tensión

"Es que, choque con ella hoy y a ella se le cayó su libro y no se cómo dárselo y francamente no la había visto antes"

"Porque no vas y le preguntas a Lucas o si quieres yo le dijo a el que se lo de" Dijo Hanna.

"No, sabes donde lo puedo encontrar, al rato me da su dirección"

"A esta hora debe de estar con Ezra, siempre habla con el"

Al escucharla decir eso, me levanto rápido y me despido y me dirijo a la clase de Ezra.

Llegue apenas ya que Lucas ya se iba a ir.

"Lucas!" Grite y el volvió a ver. Le hice una seña para que viniera a donde yo estaba.

"Lucas…Hola"

"Mmm Hola. En que te puedo ayudar"

"Me dijeron que tú eres amigo de Paige McCullers verdad?"

"¿Si, por?"

"Era para ver si me podias dar su dirrecion o teléfono, tengo que devolverle su libro"

"Mmm…si, tene su número"

Me dio su número y lo apunte en mi celular, le iba a enviar un mensaje cuando llegara a casa.

Paige POV

Emma y yo llegamos a casa, y nos pusimos ropa más cómoda. Nos íbamos a alistar para seguir viendo Scream, me encanta Audrey jaja. Cuando íbamos a ver otro capítulo, mi teléfono vibro y pensé que era Lucas, pero cuando abrí WA, me equivoqué.

"Paige…que pasa?" Me pregunto Emma y lo único que hice fue enseñarle el mensaje.

 _Hola, soy Emily Fields. ¿Cuándo podemos vernos para devolverte tu libro?_


End file.
